The present invention was first described in Disclosure Document Number 476,639 filed on Jul. 7, 2000. There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to practice and training devices for games using tangible projectiles and, more particularly, to a spring discharging device for hockey pucks specifically adapted for lateral discharge of the puck.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there are a great deal of sports which utilize automated training aids. Baseball uses automatic pitching machines to simulate actual pitching to aid in batting or catching. Tennis uses automatic serving machines to simulate tennis serves and allow the practicing player to return the shots.
These automatic machines provide several benefits. First, the user can practice by themselves without the use of another player or coach. Second, the repetitive, controlled dispensing allows the user to concentrate on improving certain aspects of their play without worrying about getting a good pitch or serve. Third, the storage capacity allows for long training times without refilling the hopper.
However, one sport which does not have the luxury of automatic training machines is hockey. A typical hockey player could vastly improve their skills if repeated, unattended dispensing of hockey pucks could occur. A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose a detachable hockey puck dispensing and holding apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,144 issued in the name of Bothers
U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,067 issued in the name of Diresta
U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,386 issued in the name of Parks
U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,451 issued in the name of Martens et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,017 issued in the name of Lombardi
U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,129 issued in the name of Fisheret al. describes a toy hockey game with hook-and-loop material to attach the projectile to the stick.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,842 issued in the name of Daoust discloses an exercising apparatus for hockey players to practice shots.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,815 issued in the name of Deschesnes describes a hockey training device with a puck connected to a resilient member restricting motion over playing surface.
Of considerable relevance is U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,144 issued in the name of Bothers. Although some feature of the present invention are adaptable to that disclosed in Bothers, the present invention provides a spring discharging device for hockey pucks specifically adapted for lateral discharge of the puck.
Consequently, there exists a need for a means by which hockey players can be afforded the luxury of a device which automatically places hockey pucks in play for the purposes of practicing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device which will automatically places hockey pucks in play for the purposes of practicing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a puck storage and discharging device.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a hockey training tool is an apparatus to aid in training of hockey players. The invention consists of a large storage tube in which hockey pucks are stored in a horizontal position. The pucks pass down to a dispensing mechanism which launches the puck outward to the practicing player through a dispensing slot. It is envisioned that the dispensing mechanism would be adjustable in speed and subsequent force so that it would be suitable for all types and levels of players. An adjustable timing mechanism provides for a suitable interval between the hockey pucks. The invention is suited for sitting directly on the ice and is lightweight for ease of transportation and setup.
The use of the present invention provides a needed practice tool for all hockey players whether practicing as an individual or a team.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment, the present invention teaches and reinforces fundamentals of hockey, teaches new students basic actions, reinforces good techniques for seasoned players, and offers active reinforcement in a manner that allows a teacher or coach to offer immediate tips or hints.